Akuma no Kage
by 5 Elements Sennin
Summary: After being neglected by his parents for his younger sister of 4 years, Nanase; 11 year old Naruto Uzumaki Decides to leave his home to find his own Path, re-appearing 7 years later in a bingo book as Akuma no Kage. currently on HIATUS! for fine tuning!
1. Authors Note and Notices

Akuma no Kage (Demon of the Shadows)

NARUTO'S HAREM:

Mikoto Uchiha  
>Nanase Uzumaki- Naruto's "little sister"<br>Anko  
>Kurenai<br>Yuugao  
>Fem-Haku<br>Ino  
>Ten-ten<br>Temari  
>Tayuya<br>Kin  
>Hanabi Hyuuga<br>Hana  
>Princess Kasumi<br>Midori- #1 for Naruto  
>Tsunami<br>Karin  
>Hitomi-Dark Wing<p>

Summary: After being neglected by his parents for his younger sister of 4 years, Nanase; 11 year old Naruto Uzumaki Decides to leave his home to find his own Path, re-appearing 7 years later in a bingo book as Akuma no Kage.

Well this isn't actually a chapter just an informational page to Explain what is happening and age differences in my AU on Naruto.

So the first thing is that Kurenai, Anko, and Yuugao are sisters but not by blood. they are 3 years younger than Naruto when he leaves. Naruto was eleven when he left making them 8 years old. Kurenai, Anko, and Yuugao are sisters all Mitirashi!

Ino, Nanase, Ten-Ten, Haku, Temari, Tayuya, Kin, Karin, Kasumi, and Hana are each four years younger making them 7. But Naruto and Nanase share the same birthday

Tsunami and Mikoto are 16 when Naruto leaves.

Hanabi is 4 at the time.

And Last but certainly not least Midori is the same age as Naruto and is his #1 fan! But not Super Fangirl.

The Kyuubi is merged with Naruto with naruto gaining all its chakra, Memories, and skills.

In my Fic the Sandaime is re-instated so Minato could raise his children.

Naruto is secretly trained by the Sandaime and many Anbu; Not Kakashi though. Naruto is already at Anbu Level and is secretly made an Anbu under the guise of Kitsune-Ryu by the Sandaime.

P.S. this fic is a GODLY naruto type fic if you don't like those don't read!

P.P.S! Naruto doesn't only have Kyuubi but he has a dragon as well it is called dark wing my own creation also he already knows about her and is in a relationship with her already...

Please try reading the story!

Disclaimer: The10TailsBijuu does not own Naruto!


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving and promises!

Akuma no Kage Chapter 1: Leaving, Truth, and Promises!

Today was October 10 Naruto's and Nanase's birthday he had just come home from having a party at the Mitirashi house hold all his friends were there: Mikoto, Anko, Kurenai, Yuugao, Midori, Ino, Ten-ten, Tayuya, Kin, Hanabi, Hana, Kasumi, and Karin. Even Kotetsu and Izumo were there.

Naruto wasn't at his home for his birthday because for the 5th time his parents had forgotten his birthday for Nanase's. He loves his little sister dearly and is over protective of her so he doesn't care much being forgotten for her. And By a stroke of luck he and his sister were born on the same day but 4 years apart.

Naruto bid farewell to his friends and headed home to sleep but when he got home he realized that Nanase's party was still going on and it was easily past 2 am already.  
>Naruto walked into his home and closed the door and he walked through the room where the party was being held with an emotionless face trying to get to his room when he suddenly heard "Naruto nii-san!"<br>He turned around to see his little sister running towards him and giving him a hug he smiled and put his hand through her hair and whispered 'Happy Birthday imouto' in her ears.

Kushina turned to her son with a face of sadness realizing that she had forgotten her son's birthday. She was going to say something when Minato shouted 'Hey son! You gonna join the party?'  
>Naruto immediately replies 'no' saying he was tired and he wanted to get some sleep, but before going to bed he hands Nanase a small box saying Happy Birthday again before going to bed.<br>Nanase opens the small box and gasps at what is inside it. It is a pure Golden necklace with a large pendant on the chain on one side was the kyuubi in a standing position with each tail waving behind it, and on the other side was the great dragon Dark Wing standing and roaring to the skies.

When she opened it a note fell out, she read it she cried tears of happiness because what it said.

On the Note,

'Happy Birthday Imouto your one step closer to being a great ninja! If you keep working hard and never giving up im sure that you will become a great Kunoichi one even better than Baa-chan and Kaa-chan DATTEBAYO!  
>'I know that you are destined for great things know that whatever happens I will always love and believe in you'<p>

Your Loving Brother,  
>Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

In his room naruto was talking to his tenats: Hitomi (Dark Wing).

Naruto: I think its time that we left… don't you think so Hitomi-chan?

Hitomi: I believe you are correct Naruto-kun… but what will you say to all the girls? Naruto-kun what will you say to them? I don't think that they will be happy to know that their 'naruto-kun' is leaving.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of the girls being angry at him then his emotion changed to sad because he didn't want them to be sad that he is gone.

Naruto: I'll tell them that I will be back at a later time.

Hitomi: if you believe that will work then im with you Naruto-kun

Naruto: Alright, I think we should leave today…

Hitomi: Ok but you have to tell the others...

Naruto packed his belongings and then made his way to the village gates making 13 clones to confront the girls (including Nanase) as he confronted Midori himself.  
>Ten minutes later on his way to Midori's house he got the memories of each clone and chuckles he gave 13 different girls their first kiss without being there.<p>

-At Midori's house-

Naruto knocked on the door and Midori's mother answered and Naruto says: Ohayo Tsumiko-san! Is Midori here I need to speak with her."  
>Tsumiko who is Midori's mother replied: Oh yes I will get her!<br>Midori approaches the door and says a quick hello to naruto which he quickly replied "I need to talk to you Midori-chan"  
>Midori slightly blushed at the suffix and said 'ok'<p>

They walked to the park then Naruto began to speak…  
>'Hey Midori-chan…' "Yes Naruto-kun?" 'Umm I wanted to tell you that im planning on leaving Konoha tonight.' Midori began to get teary eyed but was surprised at what happened next.<br>Naruto lifted her chin and lightly pressed his lips against hers and whispered in her ear: 'Midori-chan I will be back in 4 to 7 years time, to come back to you and the others so cheer up okay?'  
>Midori nodded and then said "Naruto-kun I want you to make a promise on this flower that you will never forget any of us!" Naruto lightly chuckled and said 'I promise' and gave her another took her home.<p>

He then ran out and away from Konoha! only to return 7 years later as Akuma no Kage!


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion of Man and Women?

Akuma no Kage Chapter 2: 7 years Later a faithful reunion of man and… Women?

A blonde haired ninja with Sapphire colored eyes wathed in amusement a group of konoha genin taking on Haku the Goddess of Ice and Zabuza the Demoness of Mist amd the Demon bros.

Then it struck him the genins were Nanase, Ino, Ten-ten as team 7 with Jonin sensei: Kakashi Hatake. Midori, Tayuya, and Hanabi (hanabi is a prodigy and became Genin in advance), Jonin sensei Uzumaki Kushina,.

Just as Kakashi was gonna finish his attack Haku appeared infront of him and before the attack could connect Kakashi's hand was grabbed and he was thrown back toward Kushina and Mikoto.

And standing before them was a tall tanned blonde haired and sapphire blue eyed man with three whisker marks on each cheek and red fox ears on top of his head. He wore a black lightly armored long sleeve shirt but he only had a sleeve on his on his right arm. Black Anbu styled pants and Black sandals.

The man's left arm had strange markings on it like seals.

Though the thinkg that caught everyone's eyes was the Mask he wore it was a light blue Dragon mask that had kitsune ears and whisker features on the sides.

Then the mystery ninja spoke: I don't think 9 vs 4 is fair. But I guess I can even the odds…eh? Kaa-chan? Imouto? What are you guys doing here?

Kushina and Nanase were angered that this person would come and then try to impersonate their nii-san/child.

The rest of the ninjas were shocked that this person would come and say this which also angered them.

Kushina and Nanase both rushed forward with katanas risen trying to hack apart whoever this person was. But at the last possible second He, haku and Zabuza disappear in a flash of green chakra.

they reappear behind the group a few feet away with the mysterious man saying 'Wait! A secong and let me explain!' with his hands up in a defensive position.

Kushina spoke first saying 'You have exactly one minute to tell me why you would call me your mother!' and Nanase also saying 'Yes now EXPLAIN!' if you looked close enough you could see fire in their eyes and the shinigami floating over their heads.

Sweat dropping the man calmly removed his mask and said 'Because I am your son!' and muttered something about crazy red heads and swords. Sure enough standing before them was Naruto himself Sapphire eyes, golden blonde hair, and whiskers.

All the girls jaws dropped at the new Naruto before them. He was now 6 feet tall with an athletic build and his left arm had five strange seals on them. All the girls had blushes on their faces even Haku who was behing them was blushing.

Then Naruto was walking forward slowly trying to explain but before he could say one word he felt the world turn then his back hit the water. He was being glomped by all the girls there saying hi and the occasional apology from his mom and sister… not Haku though who was secretly jealous because she didn't glomp him first.

Naruto was in the middle of apologizing to the girls when he heard clapping. He turned his head to see a fat, and short man walking closer to them with a army of thugs behing him saying 'The Demoness of the mist? Pfft more like Bitch of the mist! Feh I wasn't going to pay you anyway… but now that you and all the other whores are injured I can take all of you and turn you into sex slave for my men.'

Hearing this Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked Zabuza who he was and she replied "He is Gato head of Gato corp. and the person who hired me." Naruto nodded and got the girls to get off him while he stood and walked toward Gato and his goons.

He then disappeared and reappeared behind Gato saying "Yo midget! You wanna repeat what you said?" Kakshi's eyes widened and stated that his Sharingan couldn't read Naruto's movements shocking everyone there.

Gato quickly needed a new change of pants as he turned around seeing no one he was shocked until he heard a whisper behind him. In front of Gato's men was naruto tossing up five rings that Gato noticed that they were his then he looked down to his hands to check only to see that each finger that had a ring on it was gone.

He quickly shouted to his thugs "Attack him and take the women so we can have extra fun tonight!" all the thugs were going to attack when they heard naruto say "Tsk tsk tsk… I thought you had learned Gato" he bit his thumb and the he wiped it along one of the seals and said "Come forth Force Edge!" (Disclaimer: I don't own DmC… or Fina Fantay!) then a poof a smoke appeared on his arm.

When the smoke dispersed he was holding a demonic zanbato with a red pulsing eye on the side of it. He then said "Those of you who want to live run now and never return to Wave!" when the first thugs heard this they smirked and said "You're just a kid! C'mon guys we can take him!" The thugs all cheered and began to attack.

Naruto had a sadistic grin on his face that made some of the thugs shit themselves turn and run he rushed forward hacking and slashing the army of thugs to pieces in less than two minutes. Blood sprayed everywhere and by the time anyone could blink all the thugs were dead.

Gato stared in horror at the Eighteen year old who, just took care of an army of two hundred and seventy-five thugs in the blink of an eye.

Naruto walked toward Gato and said "you? Hurt Zabu-Chan? Heh you wouldn't even get close!" he raised Force Edge and was gonna kill Gato then Gato said "Wait don't kill me! I'll give you anything!"

"Anything?" Naruto replied. "Yeah money? Women? Power?" "Give me the numbers to all your bank accounts and locations of all your safe houses!" Naruto replied. Gato gave naruto a few pieces of paper then said "its all there! I Swear! Now I can g-auughh!" Naruto Sliced him in half before he could finish.

Naruto turned around and said "well got the money problem down… now lets get to finishing this bri-!"… he was Glomped again…

Chapter END!

A/N: I added FF to the disclaimer list because I may use Masamune and Tsurugi


End file.
